Why He Hates Her
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "I hate you because I love you!" (Husky x Nana oneshot. COMPLETE)


**_...needs more HuskyxNana fics..._**

**_This...I'm not too proud of it. But you might like it. :3 Give it a shot?_**

* * *

Nana grits her teeth together in an animalistic growl, her fingers tightening into a fist. Aging hadn't done anything at all to help her relationship with Husky, and she'd rather not refer to her friendship with him as such. They aren't a couple, after all - and Nana certainly doesn't want to be! Not with that sorry brat - but she still finds it unnecessary for him to insult her and be rude at every chance he gets.

She'd once thought it was because he was just young and stupid - that he would grow up and realize that he should be respectful. But no, even though he's matured into a pretty tall and attractive seventeen-year-old who looks like a very kind and decent person, he's still the same old Husky she always fights with.

Her voice is high and defensive, but this time when she screams at her silver-haired friend, there's something else hidden behind her words. She hurts...it hurts her, the way he talks to her so rudely, the way he brushes off her attempts to brighten his mood. His attitude is painful for her to deal with - sure, Cooro and Senri can get by with Husky's behavioral problem because Senri's always quiet and considerate, and Cooro's just...well, _Cooro_.

But Nana...she wants Husky to appreciate her. To actually treat her like she's his friend, because she does the same to him! The necklace he'd given her years before was definitely a stepping stone, but it's one of the few nice things he's done for her in all this time. His priority seems to be picking fights.

"Why!? Why do you treat me like this, Husky!? Why do you hate me so much!?"

Husky looks over his shoulder and gives her sharp glare through icy blue eyes, his lips set in a firm scowl. It's the same look he gives everyone who he feels disrespects him, but this time, there's more emotion within his gaze. Nana's not sure how to respond, a simple gasp being the only thing she can let out when he advances on her with his usual, battle-ready expression etched into his features.

That deep, gravelly voice of his manages to send a shiver down her spine when he snaps back his reply, his tone cold. He jerks a bit, like he intends to grab her by her shoulders and shake her slightly to drive his words home, but instead, he folds his arms tightly across his chest. "Nana, you're unbelievable!"

_1) I hate you because you're so oblivious to what's right in front of you! Typical of a stupid girl!_

Nana narrows her eyes as she places her hands on her hips and frowns. Golden hair flutters around her body as she whirls around so she doesn't have to face him. Normally, she can handle staring him down, but not right now. Something feels different.

"That's just rude," she tells him, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. She blows her bangs out of her eyes and sighs heavily, almost wistfully. "Oblivious, huh? What exactly am I missing that's so important?"

Husky makes a small snort of irritation. "If you can't tell what it is, then you don't need to know!" he retorts. She can hear the sarcasm in his tone, yet there's also something else within that smokey voice of his - like, sadness. But the traces are faint, so much so that Nana is sure she's only imagining it.

"So much like a boy! Why are they always so mean!?" Nana rolls her eyes and shifts her gaze to stare somewhere past the silver-haired boy, focusing on the grass flowing in the gentle spring breeze. "The rich boy I marry will be nothing like that, you know! He'll have manners, and he'll know how to treat a girl right!"

Husky's icy eyes widen, and the faintest traces of pink brush across the skin on his cheeks. In his mind, he wonders the question that his lips can't form. _A-Are you implying something...?_ But he's able to recover quickly, growling, "That's another thing."

_2) You girls have such high expectations for things that are never gonna happen! Do you really think some fancy Prince Charming is gonna fall for you and take you to his castle? That's impossible!_

"No, it's not!" Nana says, her face coloring. Perhaps her hopes for her future are a bit next-to-impossible, but it's still something that could happen, right? Especially since she's turned into such an attractive young woman, filling out in her chest and hourglass curves she always envied of the older girls she passed by before. "I just have dreams," she tells him cleverly, and after tucking a lock of her hair behind one ear, she adds, "You just don't have an imagination."

"I do too," Husky argues. Her smirk at his frustration only irks him even more. "But I'm mostly satisfied with my life, you know. It's not like I want to marry some rich girl."

"Why? Do you have someone else in mind?" presses Nana, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Even though the air is tense between the pair, she can't help but find herself teasing him. Watching him get all flustered and defensive is quite amusing, after all.

"No." The silver-haired boy raises a brow at her as she tugs at her frilly clothes, anxiously waiting for him to snap out another cruel comment. But he only scoffs.

_3) You're always buying and making those new dresses to make yourself look cuter. You really don't need them._

Nana smooths out her skirt, fingertips tracing over the blue-and-white pattern that weaves along the fabric. Her cheeks turn pink, and she struggles to figure out the meaning behind his words. Unfortunately, his eyes - the icy orbs that normally betray his true emotion to her without him realizing it - can't be of any help, because he's avoiding her gaze to look down at his own feet. He looks almost as if he's in denial, and she can't help but point it out to him.

"What!? I didn't say anything that should make you say such a ridiculous thing," he tells her angrily.

Nana giggles. "Then why would you say that I'm cute without the fancy clothes?" she purrs jokingly.

"I never said that," he huffs. "You're taking words out of my mouth."

She wags a finger in front of his face, a smirk spread across her lips. "But you implied it." Nana blinks her wide emerald eyes once, and it's only then that she notices just how close her face is to his own. She's gazing up at him innocently - in the past few years, his height had skyrocketed, but she had unfortunately not grown too much - while he stares down at her with a lingering blush and huge eyes like he's not sure how to deal with her being so close.

"I implied nothing. I'm just angry."

"Angry because of what?"

"Girls like you. So stupid that you can't even understand what I'm trying to tell you."

Nana cocks her head to one side. "And just what are you trying to tell me?"

_4) I hate you because I love you._

"I'm supposed to hate girls. I swear, I hate them all. But not you."

Neither can believe the words that come from his mouth in that moment, though Nana may be the more shocked of the pair. Husky only fixes her with his usual, stern glare while he waits for her to respond, and the golden-haired girl can only blush darker and darker as she thinks of an appropriate reply. They're close enough to be sharing air - he can taste her fruity flavored breath and she can small his warm, fishy scent filling her nose.

And it feels...good.

"Y-Y-You're only s-saying that..." Nana tries, her stuttering far too obvious. "...b-because y-you're angry and y-you don't know what you're saying..." She steps away from him, allowing him his personal space once more. Disappoint seeps into her veins when he doesn't try to stop her, but she finds herself a little relieved.

"E-Eh...Yea...You're right..." Husky rakes his fingers through his hair and heaves a sigh to let out his tension. "I-It's j-just...I w-was-"

"-caught up in the moment," Nana finishes for him, nodding several times to help him understand that she's trying to get them both out of the awkward situation. "Y-Yea...I understand..."

"I-I'll...see you later..."

"Y-Yea...Later..."

* * *

**_Hmm...I hope you liked it! I'll probably write more for +Anima if I get a couple of reviews. Actually, I'll write more regardless, but reviews will motivate me to do so sooner xD_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
